Yiedden
History Yiedden civilization developed on the rocky planet of Drim-Hethora. The first post-tribal communities were feudal (as is the galactic norm), but they soon achieved several stable governments. Because of their planet's resource scarcity, Yiedden civilization was in a state of perpetual upheaval due to war and famine. Because of this, Yiedden combat/survival technology was very well developed in comparison to their other equipment. Records tell of Yiedden warbands armed with combustion weaponry fighting amongst terra-cotta village buildings without electricity or running water. As the battles between larger city states grew more and more vicious, so too did their hunger for resources. The first Yiedden to leave the planet did so in order to mine metal from their closest moon, and within two hundred years of that initial expedition, the species had colonized their entire solar system. With the end of the resource crisis there came an end to the constant interstate war, and the planet united under a single totalitarian government. Over the next few decades, the harsh leaders of the Yiedden conducted numerous eugenics programs, instigating mass killing of the sick and the old. These horrors spawned numerous rebel groups who set up bases on many of the smaller mining moons of the solar system, performing periodic raids on government property and generally attempting to sabotage the system. One fateful day that would later become known as the end of the old Yiedden calendar, a small team of rebel spacecraft came upon a titanic ship the likes of which they had never seen. It was made of a sleek, dark metal that did not exist on their world. Assuming it was some new and terrible creation of the homeworld regime, they engaged the vessel in combat and boarded it without much difficulty. What they met within would change the course of their race's history, and lead to over a thousand years of conquest and galactic domination. The ship was filled with Vanon. After a brief firefight, it became clear that the diminutive creatures wielded weapons of incredible power, and the rebels surrendered. Over the next several decades, the Vanon ship remained stationed secretly on one of the Yiedden mining moons. The rebels that had made first contact had devoted their lives to understanding the aliens, learning the Vanon language and some of the workings of their technology. In return the Yiedden shared their culture and the learnings of their history, and it was here that the races found common ground. By the time the rest of the Vanon fleet arrived, they had clearly aligned themselves with the rebels, and they made siege on the Yiedden capitol. The battle was won after several bloody years of war, and Yiedden infrastructure was left in ruins. Rather than waste the decades of labor it would take to rebuild, the leaders of the rebel groups offered up the sovereignty of their people to the alien Vanon, who promised them lush worlds beyond imagining in the great dark beyond their star. The Yiedden left their homeworld in mass, abandoning hundreds of miles of ruined cities and burned crop fields, and aboard the great stasis ships of the Vanon, the blueprint of a new, multi-species government was taking shape. When they arrived victorious back on Vanon Prime, the first declaration of The Galactic Proletariat had been signed and sealed. Abilities Racial Confidence: Yiedden get +1 on all equipment stock rolls. Breeding: all Yiedden much choose an breeding ancestry: * Labor lineage: +1 str * Trooper lineage: +1 per when attacking with a ranged weapon Homeworld Drim-Hethora was a wasteland planet covered with jagged clusters of bare rock and sparse with life and natural resources. In The LEX Era, it serves as the largest prison colony in the galaxy, housing more than a hundred million inmates. Faction Yiedden used to be strictly aligned with the Galactic Proletariat. In the LEX era, they can be found in all major factions, but a large percent of their population works for/is part of LEX. Culture and Biology Yiedden are strong and heavily built, with thick packed red-black muscle tissue that is hardened on the outer layer of their flesh. Their angular heads contain reinforced skulls and their unusual mouth sheathes can be closed to prevent the ingestion of harmful particles. Almost nothing remains of Yiedden homeworld culture, except for that which seeped into greater galactic culture during the proletariat era. They tend to be naturally confident and suffer little discrimination, as they enjoyed a place of high status during the GPs conquering of the galaxy. Notable Yiedden * Thraalid Greepshork Category:Arms Race Category:Arms Race Species Category:Playable Species Category:Milky Way Category:Milky Way Species Category:GP